To develop preliminary evidence to support the hypothesis that hypogonadism is common in men with lung cancer and is related to malnutrition and adverse clinical outcome. Two objectives for the 50 patient study include: to estimate the frequency of hypogonadism in men with lung cancer and to define the role of hypogonadism in lung cancer prognosis.